DrabblesFundom
by Kings-Shadow
Summary: I had Mew Hana and Insane-Dimension-Jumper over for the weekend, we played an improve game. If you want the rules of the game coment and I'll give them to you. Better than it sounds.
1. A MarySue Story

**Ok so most of these were done at like 2-5 in the morning...or in the car while we were still tired. They are written exactly how they were made, except for a some speilling corrections.**

**If you would like the rules to this improve game please comment and I'll give you them, it's actually quite easy, and it's a lot of fun. A great way to pass time and improve your writing skills.**

**Also these were written by three different people, Mew Hana, Insane-Dimension-Jumper, and myself.**

A Mary-Sue Story.

The girl walked up to the door of the Akatsuki hideout, she knocked on the door.

"I want to join the Akatsuki!" Mary-Sue said.

"No," Pein said without hesitation.

"We don't allow goody-goodies in the Akatsuki."

Tobi pouted. "And who put you in charge of that?!"

Deidara blinked. "No one it's the truth."


	2. 1 Bathroom Too Many People

1 Bathroom To Many People.

Deidara glared at the wood door, he had already banged on it one and wasn't wanting to do it again. He groaned.

"Hurry up Hidan! I have to pee!" Deidara yelled. "Your hair doesn't take that long!"

"Shut up, you ugly b****! I'll take as long as I f***ing want!"

Deidara fumed, "That's it! Katsu!!"

"TOBI!" Deidara shouted at the ninja as he jumped out of the radius of the explosion.

"Sempai!! Don't kill Tobi! Tobi is a good boy!!"

"Shut up Tobi!" Deidara snapped finally catching the pest. "You're dead whether you want to be or not!"

"Sempai!" Tobi screamed, then saw Pein walk by. "LEADER-SAN! HELP ME!!!"

"Alright, alright." Pein sighed, "Break it up you two."

Deidara pouted.

Sasori looked away. "Don't do that, brat."

Deidara smirked. "Fine."


	3. Why Orochimaru Left Akatsuki

Why Orochimaru Left The Akatsuki

"Are you listening to me?" Orochimaru glared at Itachi.

"Barely." Itachi returned Orochimaru's glare.

Orochimaru sneered, resisted the temptation to lick his lips at the sight of Itachi's sharingan.

Itachi looked away. "What are you staring at?"

"Your ugly much."

"Itachi smirked and walked away.

"Orochimaru."

Orochimaru looked up at Zetsu.

"I'm hungry for snake..." Zetsu said.

Orochimaru glared at the planted. "And I think you would make a great experiment, so back off!"

Pein sighed and thought. 'Why me? Why oh why me?'

He glared Deidara and Hidan who continued to bicker.

Pein the decided ot leave before the fight got bloody.


	4. Neji

Neji

One day I had just woken up, but was still mostly asleep. I rolled over to get out of the sunlight.

"Mew!" I froze, then slowly lifted the edge of my blanket. "OMH(Oh My Hidan!)! It's a Neji kitten!"

I rubbed his small, furry ears.

Neji purred.

Tenten giggled and continued playing iwth his hair.

He moaned. "Are you having fun?"

"Yes!" She grinned.

"I hate you!" He glared at her.

"But, Sasuke-" Sakura cried.

The moody Uchiha turned and walked away before she could say anymore.

"Fine you jerk! Just leave behind those who care about you!" Sakura turned around. "I give up!"

Sasuke stopped for a second then continued walking.


	5. Brat

Brat

"Danna?" Deidara sung as he sat next to Sasori.

"What do you want, brat?" Sasori asked looking up from his puppet.

"Play with me, please?" Deidara pleaded.

The older boy smiled and poked the younger on the forehead, "I'm busy now, maybe later."

"Fine." Sasuke sighed.

"Hold on..." Itachi hesitated. "Okay I'll spend the day with you."

Tobi giggled. "Thank you Itachi-san!"

Itachi sighed. "Do you have to act like that?"

Deidara smirked. "Yes, yest I do."

Itachi sighed and walked away.

"Wait up, Onii-sama!" Sasuke caught up and slipped his hand into this brother's.

Itachi smiled down at his sibling.


	6. A Day In The Life Of Tobi

A Day In The Life of Tobi

One ordinary day Tobi was walking down the halls of the Akatsuki hideout.

"Ahhh!" Hidan shouted. "What happened to all of my hair gell!?!"

Itachi walked past the open bathroom and glared at the loud mouth. "I'm guessing you used it all."

Hidan glared in returned. "You used it, that's how you got your bangs to stay that way!"

"Are you even listening to me?!" Hidan yelled a moment later.

Deidara turned and gave him a blank look. "Oh, you were talking to me?"

"Yes I was talking to you, d*** b****!" Hidan shouted. "What did you do with my hair gell!!!?!"

"You'll never know!" Deidara grinned.

Pein raised his eye brows. "I don't want to know."

Deidara smirked. "Good choice!" He said sticking his tounges out.

Sasori glared. "Shut up, brat."


	7. BAKA

BAKA

Naruto glared at the Uchiha who stood with his sword drawn. 'Sasuke, I don't want to fight you, I just want to talk."

Sasuke tightened the grip on his sword. "I'm done talking, baka."

"Sasuke!" Naruto saide. "I really don't wanna fight you!"

Sasuke ignored the blonde ninja's plee and lifted his sword.

"Foolish little brother."

Sasuke froze and glared up at his older brother who seemingly appeared out of nowhere. "Itachi!"

Itachi blinked. "Hello Sasuke."

The avenger sneered and attacked his brother.

"That wont work on me." Itachi dodged his brother's blade and started weaving hand signs.

Sasuke swung again, trying to stop Itachi's hands.


	8. Deidara Is Crazy

Deidara Is Crazy.

One day Tobi was walking past Deidara's slightly ajar door when he heard something strange.

"Aren't you a pretty bird?" Deidara cooed to one of his clay birds. "You're going to make a nice big boom!"

Sasori looked up from one of his puppets he was working on. "D*** brat, you've finally gone crazy."

"I have not gone crazy, un!" Deidara snapped.

Sasori smirked. "I never said it was a bad thinkg, brat."

"Oh." The blonde said before smiling happily at his danna. "Thank you."

Sasori nodded.

"Deidara!" Konan's voice rang through the hideout, there was a hint of anger in her voice. "Come here!"

Deidara gulped and hesitantly came.

"How many times are we going to have to tell you not to explode things in the base! You're lucky Pein wasn't in his room when that happened!" Konan exclaimed.

"I'm sorry." Deidara said, trying to act cute.

Konan tried to stay angry with the blonde, but gave up with a sigh; she smiled and patted him on the head. "Just don't let it happen again."


	9. Sleep Deprive

Sleep Deprive.

Pein yawned as he stared at the stack of thankfully finished paper work.

The poor Leader had been awake all night dealing with his annoying members.

He sighed. "Konan, remind me again why I let all these nuisances joing the Akatsuki."

"Because," The blue-haired girl replied. "they can be useful when they aren't here bothering you."

Pein sighed. "Yes, I suppose that's true."

Konan smiled warmly at Pein and slid her hand into his.

This caused Pein to smile as well, he gripped her hand and pulled him closer.

The sudden pull surprised Konan which caused her to trip into Pein.

She blushed. "Sorry."

"It's fine." Pein saide with a smile as he pulled her into a hug.

Konan sank into his embrace.

"I will never leave you." She whispered.

Pein's arems tightened around her just a bit.  
"Never."


	10. Wedding Day!

Wedding Day!

"I do." Some of the happiest words to ever come out of Konan's mouth.

Later as the happy couple celibrated at the reception...

"I don't care if it's your wedding!" Hidan said annoyingly. "I can't believe you made me come in a church!"

Pein glared threateningly at Hidan.

"You," He said, pushing Hidan into a chair. "you will sit here and be quiet; and if you make Konan cry, I'll make you suffer so much you'll wish you weren't immortal so you could die and escape the pain."

Hidan gulped slightly, but tried his best to glare. "Whatever, pighead."

Pein twitched. "Pighead?"

"Calm down." Konan said gently.

Pein nodded.

"Good, then it's settled."

Konan smiled.

Pein glanced at her, then back at the mess in front of him. "Um."

She giggled. "No need to explain.


	11. Blood

Blood.

"NII-SAN!!!" Sasuke screamed as loud as his lungs allowed him.

Itachi, thinking someone attacked Sasuke, raced into Sasuke's bedroom, ready to fight. Instead her foudn his Otout sitting in his bead his hand cupped under his chin, catching the blood that dripped from his nose. "Oh, your first bloody nose."

"I'm bleeding!" Sasuke shreiked adorably.

"Yes, but you're fine, you wont die." Itachi explained. "Tilt your head back." Itachi handed him a tissure.

Sasuke took the tissue from his older brother and pressed it to his nose.

"Thank you, Nii-san."

Itachi smiled. "You're welcome. You know you're lucky you didn't wake mother or father."

"Why, what would they have done if I woke them?" Sasuke asked, unsure of why Itachi was saying he was lucky.

"Probably would have been mad." Itachi explained.

"Oh, can I put my head down now, Nii-san?"

"Yes." The odler boy replied.

"Okay." Sasuke said, lowering his head.


	12. Color

Color.

Young Sasuke crawled onto his sleeping brother's bed, he tried to use stealth, but failed.

Itachi jerked awake and held a kunai to his baby brother's throat. He sighed. "Sasuke, what do you want at this late hour?" Sasuke stared at the kunai. "Um, what color is the moon?"

Itachi blinked and stared at his Otouto.

"Sometimes I think it's red, blood ride." Itachi sighed.

"Blood red?" Sasuke looked up at the moon.

He stared for a moment.

"I don't see it, Nii-san."

"Oh? Well..." Itachi smiled and picked Sasuke up and set him on his lap. "How about now?"

The Otouto grinned. "Yeah sorta."

Itachi smiled slightly at the young boy.

"What color do you think it is?" Itachi asked.

Sasuke looked at the moon again. "White."

Itachi smiled and patted his little brother on the head.


End file.
